


The Warmth From Home

by plizzanet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Breakups, Character devlopment, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Government Conspiracy, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a hard ass, Reader starting in the underground then the story will continue on the surface, Sans is also a hard ass, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Undertale Pacifist Route, Very Very Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plizzanet/pseuds/plizzanet
Summary: work in progress





	The Warmth From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undertale Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Undertale+Fandom).



jkkjnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn WORK IN PROGRESSSS


End file.
